1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controller of a merchandise sales data processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Merchandise sales data processing apparatuses such as a POS terminal, and so on, can be broadly classified as either a distributed type apparatus or an integrated type apparatus. The distributed type apparatus has a controller, a keyboard, a display, a printer, and so on, which are separated in a configuration to constitute a merchandise sales data processing apparatus. Meanwhile, the integrated type apparatus has integrated components to constitute a merchandise sales data processing apparatus.
Commonly, when the distributed type apparatus is used, the controller is hidden under a counter, for example, on which the apparatus is placed. Thus, it is required for the controller to be short in length and depth to be fit into a given space.
On the other hand, it is required for the integrated type apparatus, especially the keyboard part thereof, to be short in height, in order to satisfy demands such that an operator of short stature be able to operate the apparatus, or that an oppressive feeling on a counter be reduced.
As explained above, the requirements for the distributed type apparatus and for the integrated type apparatus are different. Therefore, they are often considered to be completely different products, and it is common that their configurations are designed separately.
The controller, however, basically executes the same processing in both the distributed type apparatus and in the integrated type apparatus. The processing is controlled by hardware components for performing merchandise sales data processing, such as a motherboard, which contains a CPU, a memory, and so on, various extension boards, a HDD, a power unit, an Uninterruptible Power Supply (a UPS), and so on. Thus, if these components are standardized between the distributed type apparatus and the integrated type apparatus, it would bring many benefits. For example, a reduction in the number of components, rationalization of manufacturing processes, and so on, could be realized.
Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 08-204353 discloses an electronic apparatus, which improves assembly workability, maintenance workability and reduces the number of the components which constitute a housing of the electronic apparatus.
However, the distributed type apparatus and the integrated type apparatus require different configurations. Thus, it is common that completely different frame structures are used as control box frames for storing and holding the hardware components. Consequently, layouts of the hardware components to be stored in the control box frame or wiring designs of the motherboards are completely different in the distributed type apparatus and the integrated type apparatus.
The object of the present invention is to standardize some parts between the distributed type merchandise sales data processing apparatus and the integrated merchandise sales data processing apparatus.